Cas, Buddy, I need you
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: ! SPOILERS S8 ! /Trad/ Les jours s'égrènent et Castiel écoute toutes les prières venant du Purgatoire, et, pour la première fois, il est incapable de répondre à ces appels. Et ça le détruit…


_**Hello ! Bonne année à tous ! :D**_

_**Voici un petit OS que je me suis amusée à traduire…Ceci est ma toute première traduction, donc soyez indulgentes ;)**_

_**Cet OS n'est donc pas mien et appartient entièrement à Clautchy qui m'a gentiment autorisée à le traduire...vous trouverez le lien de la VO dans mon profil ;)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira…**_

_**Kisss :D**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Cas, Buddy, I Need You**_

.

**.**

**Day 2**

.

L'air était figé comme si l'atmosphère n'avait jamais été installée. Il y avait toujours de légers bruits provenant de la forêt, une paire d'yeux qui regardaient de loin accompagné du bruit soudain d'une brindille qui se casse sur le sol.

L'odeur du sang était fraîche dans l'air humide et se mélangeait à celle de la pourriture des carcasses et celle de la mousse humide. Mais il se moquait de ça...

Et il y avait les âmes. Il entendait chaque âme, les ressentait, sachant qu'il avait une fois exploité et abusé de leur énergie pour une cause qui avait échappé à tout contrôle et à cause de laquelle il était dans ce lieu même, fuyant pour sa vie -pour la vie de Dean. Il sentait la haine qui l'entourait, se sentant méprisé par chaque créature qui parcourait l'infinie forêt des abominations et il admettait qu'il était effrayé.

Les Léviathans étaient à sa poursuite, décidés à lui briser les ailes et à détruire son être même, son vaisseau, tout…

Et pas seulement ça, ils voulaient Dean aussi. Fuir loin de lui était la seule chance que Dean ait de survivre. Il était sûr qu'il se débrouillerait...

.

.

**Day 4**

.

Castiel, perché sur une branche robuste, surveillait les alentours. Les Léviathans étaient quelque part, c'était certain, mais où, il n'était pas sûr. Le ciel était comme une feuille vide, sans l'éclat des étoiles et de la douce lumière de la civilisation brillant à l'horizon. Castiel plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un mouvement tout en écoutant attentivement la brise. Tout semblait calme, mais il avait connu mieux. Il devait attendre, être patient.

Et puis il se raidit, entendant une voix familière, rauque et fatiguée, raisonner à ses oreilles…

_**Hey Cas, tu es là ?**_ Il déglutit et essaya d'ignorer la timide prière. Il devait protéger Dean, ne pas retourner vers lui simplement parce qu'il lui demandait.

_**C'est sanglant, mec. Je sais que tu es là quelque part. Écoute…**_ La voix de Dean faiblit et son attention se tourna entièrement à l'écoute de Dean. Il se mordit la langue, sachant qu'il était simplement incapable de l'ignorer. Il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à écouter.

Dean n'avait jamais été du genre à parler beaucoup, seulement quelques secondes de plus et Castiel pourrait retourner à sa recherche des Léviathans.

_**Écoute, j'ai juste besoin que tu reviennes… Avec moi. **_

_**Je me fou de ce que tu as fais -Je veux dire, je t'en voulais, mais plus maintenant. **_

_**J'ai compris. **_

_**Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te trouver, et nous allons nous casser d'ici, okay ? **_

_**Juste…ne sois pas…mort...**_

Cas fixa la nuit noire, sentant chaque fibre de son être lui crier de retourner vers Dean, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité lui déchirer la poitrine et en avait même oublié le Léviathan. Il ne se souciait plus que de l'indésirable douleur qui lui griffait le cœur et du malaise dans son l'estomac causé uniquement par le fait que Dean lui avait pardonné.

Il avait pensé qu'il serait rassuré de savoir que Dean voulait être son ami, être avec lui, encore une fois, mais il était loin d'être réconforté il se sentait plutôt misérable et un peu vide.

Il espérait que ce serait la dernière prière de Dean.

.

.

**Day 5**

.

Quelque chose le griffa soudain en grognant, le frappant à la gorge avec une barre avant de le mordre à l'épaule et de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il vacilla, tombant à genoux sur le sol, sans défense et inutile.

Intérieurement, il se moquait de lui-même : d'avoir pu penser qu'il pourrait survivre dans ces déserts arides où il était chassé par chaque créature qui erraient.

Le passage à tabac bestial l'avait engourdi, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Il sentit une poignée de cheveux être arraché de son crâne, et des dents acérées racler sa peau.

Castiel ferma ses yeux, sans peur et étonnement calme. Il se moquait de mourir de cette façon. En toute honnêteté, il méritait l'attaque brutale. Sans lui, les Léviathans n'auraient jamais tenté de gouverner le monde ils n'auraient jamais pris goût pour l'humanité et jamais, ils n'auraient quitté le Purgatoire.

Il allait les laisser le tuer ici et maintenant, quand il l'entendit… Dean…

_**Hey Cas, euh, c'est encore moi. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre ou pas. Je suppose que ton Mojo d'Ange est faible et que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas volé jusqu'à moi… **_

_**Tu n'es pas mort. **_

_**Tu ne peux pas l'être...**_

La poitrine de Castiel souffrait à nouveau. Mais cette fois, au lieu du désespoir et de la culpabilité, il ressentit une nouvelle vague croissante d'espoir. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie dans son corps brisé, il se débarrassa du Léviathan et l'attrapa, avant de lui arracher la tête avec une force angélique qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

_**J'ai un plan, mec. Je vais te trouver. Je vais détruire chacunes de ces putains de choses ici-bas jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. **_

_**Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Cas !**_

Et c'était tout ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui retourner sa prière, ne pouvait pas le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était en vie, mais il pouvait garder Dean sauf. Il était peu probable que jamais il ne le trouve, mais d'ici là, Dean aurait surement trouvé un moyen de sortir.

Dean était intelligent -bien plus intelligent que ce que la plupart des gens lui accordaient- et Castiel était confiant, il trouverait un portail. Il devait y en avoir un, et c'était son devoir de lui donner le temps de le trouver.

.

.

**Day 12**

.

Les Léviathans étaient bien plus vicieux au Purgatoire, pensa Castiel. Ils étaient aussi bien plus grotesques à regarder : des dents acérées qui sortaient de leur bouche incroyablement large couvrant la majorité de leurs cranes, poussant leurs petits yeux globuleux sur le côté -un peu comme un poisson, songea Castiel. De structure humaine, ils avaient tous des serres se ramifiant à partir de leurs six doigts comme l'ombre d'un arbre dans un film impressionniste Allemand, et tendue par-dessus les os, une peau sombre et épaisse.

La plupart ne portaient rien d'autre que des loques, fabriquées à partir de peaux de loups ou d'ours qu'ils avaient traqués dans la forêt, mais certains ne portaient rien du tout.

Ce que Castiel trouvait le plus troublant à leur sujet, était leurs jambes, ça lui rappelait un maigre chien debout sur ses pattes arrières. Leurs pieds étaient plus comme des pattes de lion avec de larges griffes rétractables prêtes à réduire toutes menaces qui se dressaient sur leur chemin.

En dépit de leur aspect troublant, les Léviathans étaient intelligents, et tout à fait capable de tuer un Ange aussi facilement qu'un Ange frapperait un Démon.

Ils complotaient et manœuvraient à travers la forêt, connaissant leurs limites et la géographie tandis que Castiel improvisait. Il savait qu'il devrait se familiariser avec les terres arides s'il voulait continuer à protéger Dean.

Depuis sa seconde prière, Castiel s'était résolu à faire en sorte d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les Léviathans. Il le devait, sinon Dean serait le suivant.

Il n'était peut-être plus l'Ange qu'il avait été autrefois, mais il considérait le Purgatoire comme une pénitence pour ses péchés passés. Sacrifier sa propre sécurité pour celle de Dean était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour rattraper ce qu'il avait fait, et dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire avec.

Pour Castiel, cette période restait une chose qui n'avait jamais été abordé ni désarmé. Et s'il pouvait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour changer le cours de ses actions.

Mais grâce à Dean, il pouvait faire face. Dean ne renonçait pas pour lui. Il était réconforté par l'idée, et était rassuré en permanence par les prières de Dean.

Il avait prié tous les soirs, et toujours pour Castiel. La plupart du temps, Dean continuait de demander où il était, et commençait à prier pour son retour.

Castiel était réconforté par ses prières mais en même temps, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il s'était forcé à l'ignorer, lui, l'homme à qui il avait toujours répondu et toujours aidé. Et ça faisait mal.

Mais heureusement, les prières étaient courtes, pas plus longues que quelques phrases et la douleur disparaissait rapidement.

C'était une blague de penser que ces prières n'évolueraient jamais en quelque chose de plus important…

_**Hey Cas, j'ai tué 4 Polymorphes aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'un Vampire. Ils ne savaient pas où tu es. Je m'en suis assuré. Tu sais qu'ils ont dit la vérité quand tu as leurs couilles dans la ligne de mire, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**_

Castiel voyait tout à fait ce que Dean voulait dire.

Dean évitait de dire le mot, mais il était assez évident que ce que Dean avait fait pour s'assurer que chaque monstre qu'il approchait était sûr et certain de ne pas avoir d'idée sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'Ange, c'était : la torture.

Ca faisait encore plus mal de savoir qu'il faisait la chose qu'il détestait le plus, la chose qui l'avait brisé quand il était en Enfer au point qu'il avait perdu foi en lui-même, tout simplement pour le trouver.

Castiel soupira, s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre pourrit, à l'écoute de Dean. Il aurait bientôt fini. « Je vais te trouver, à bientôt », c'est ce qu'il attendait, ou bien une variante.

_**Quoiqu'il en soit ça n'a pas d'importance. J'espère seulement que je vais te trouver bientôt. Je sais que tu es là pas loin, je peux le sentir dans mes tripes.**_

_**Et j'ai pensé à tout ça, tu sais, à ce que tu as fait, mais j'ai… **_

Castiel entendit Dean faire une pause, essayant de trouver les bons mots et la façon de les dire…

_**Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux dire... Je suppose que tout ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que, si tu ne réponds pas à mes appels parce que tu es contrarié, si tu penses encore que ce que tu as fait était mal, alors saches que je m'en fous.**_

_**Je me moque de tout ça, mec. Je me défonce le cul pour essayer de te trouver, et je veux dire…ça signifie quelque chose, non ? **_

_**Je veux juste être avec… Putain, ce que ça sonne gay ! **_

_**Cas, mon pote, tu es la chose la plus proche que j'ai en dehors de Sammy et je ne laisserais jamais une de ces saloperies t'éloigner de moi !**_

Castiel réalisa, légèrement choqué, que sa vue était brouillée et que ses joues étaient humides.

Ce n'était pas la prière habituelle de Dean -celle-là venait du cœur. C'était quelque chose que Dean n'avait jamais dit et nierais à tout prix.

Castiel ressentit une vague de nausée et grimaça, fermant ses yeux fortement, tandis que davantage de larmes tombaient sur son visage. Pleurer. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus pathétiquement humain et tout ça c'était à cause de Dean, mais ça ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il devait faire.

Il devait le sauver.

Il aurait voulu courir vers Dean. Il aurait voulu voler vers lui, le tenir fortement et lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'ils allaient s'échapper ensemble. Il faillit considérer prier lui-même, mais à quoi ça aurait-il servi ?

C'était sa punition pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Dean avait admis ses sentiments, il avait dit explicitement : _**Je voudrais juste être avec…**_

Castiel avait le sentiment que le dernier mot était _**« toi »**_, et il ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

Il inspira en tremblant, essayant de se rappeler l'odeur familière de bière et de cuir de Dean, en pensant à la façon dont Dean se sentirait dans une étreinte amoureuse… Il pensa aux bras de Dean le rapprochant de son torse, son menton s'accrochant à son épaule et lui enfouirait son visage dans sa poitrine, en fermant ses bras autour de son corps.

C'était tout ce que Castiel voulait : être capable de tenir la personne dont il avait le plus besoin, et vice-versa… Cet homme était ce que Castiel voulait plus que tout autre chose...

.

.

**Day 33**

.

C'était le crépuscule et pour une fois c'était calme.

Il avait passé si longtemps à combattre, planifier et fuir. Il était épuisé, et ce changement soudain était un vrai bonheur. Il s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre, ses racines faisant office de siège assez confortable, sa mousse étant préférable aux branches pointues et aux brindilles.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses habits : sa combinaison blanche n'était plus blanche mais gris foncé, tachée de sang et de boue, et son trenchcoat -son manteau bien-aimé – qui avait résisté de nombreuses années, semblait finalement toucher à sa fin, avec des boutons manquant, des bords effilochés, et la couleur s'affadissant.

Il était déçu, vraiment, mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Il bailla, se sentant vidé. Il était assez confiant pour dire que sa grâce était intacte, mais pour combien de temps, il ne pouvait en être sûr.

Il ne se sentait certainement plus puissant, et définitivement plus autant qu'il avait pu l'être un an plus tôt. Pour être honnête, il soupçonnait que si sa grâce avait durée aussi longtemps c'était seulement grâce aux prières de Dean. Entendre chaque prière était une preuve qu'il était toujours un Ange du Seigneur, même s'il ne se sentait plus comme un Ange, isolé et méprisé par sa race entière -ce qu'il en restait du moins…

Il se demandait combien il en restait, et, si ceux qui restaient, pourraient un jour lui pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il supposait qu'ils le haïssaient.

Il jeta un regard vers le ciel qui plongeait lentement dans l'obscurité.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, se demandant où les étoiles seraient dans le ciel nocturne s'il était sur Terre. Il s'imagina qu'il était dans les Balkans, plus au Sud, fixant le ciel, savourant l'air frais, comme s'il était le seul être vivant sur la planète. Il voyait une masse d'étoiles traverser la couverture de satin, les plus grandes scintillaient brillamment, tandis que la lune jetait une mystérieuse ombre lumineuse sur la forêt, et y apportait des reflets argentés.

Puis la réalité reprit son cours, et il vit la sombre forêt du Purgatoire, une terre d'abominations. Il n'y avait pas de lune brillante ni d'étoiles scintillantes. Il n'y avait que des monstres, du danger et de la peur. Et biensûr, il y avait du sang, et quelque part, très loin, il y avait Dean, torturant des créatures ignorantes pour obtenir des informations, exigeant la localisation de Castiel.

Dean le tenait informé, lui faisant part des nombreuses rencontres qu'il faisait avec des monstres étranges et parfois familiers dans la forêt. Il avait entendu parler de désespoir, de la peur, et plus récemment, de la pureté.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de ce que Dean avait voulu dire quand il avait introduit pour la première fois le concept de la pureté en termes d'humain. Il savait ce qu'était la pureté divine, comme il avait été l'incarnation même de celle-ci. Dean, en revanche était un être humain imparfait.

La pureté était quelque chose qui ne s'associait pas particulièrement avec Dean.

Il avait alors appris, au cours des prières suivantes que Dean faisait référence au mode de vie auquel il avait été contraint au Purgatoire. L'idéologie en noir et blanc. Il n'y avait pas de nuances de gris ni de bien ou mal, c'était juste la vie ou la mort. Il avait remarqué comment Dean était devenu plus détendu avec l'idée de torturer quelque chose qui le préoccupait profondément.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ça prendrait avant que Dean abandonne et essaye de chercher une sortie, plutôt que lui. Dean avait parié sur 10 jours, mais cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça et il avait prié pour lui, au moins une fois par jour, chaque jour, avec la même confiance dans le fait que Castiel était toujours vivant et qu'il allait le trouver.

Il savait que Dean prierait pour lui, bientôt. Il n'avait pas encore prié et la nuit tombait.

Et effectivement, Dean appela.

_**Merde Cas, tu serais la plus forte garce au jeu « cache-cache ». **_Castiel souria légèrement, mais il entendit une fatigue nouvelle venant de Dean.

_**J'ai officiellement perdu le compte de mes victoires. Mais je ne suis pas plus avancé pour te trouver. Pas une seule de ces putains de choses de merde ne sait où tu es. Au moins, c'est confirmé qu'ils parlent de toi. Donc je sais que tu vas bien. **_

_**Je te trouverais bientôt Cas. Ça va être génial. Je sais que tu dois juste être vraiment très occupé en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Mais une fois que je t'aurais trouvé, tout ira bien, on va se casser d'ici ensemble.**_

Castiel déglutit et la culpabilité fit son retour.

Malgré l'amour dans les prières de Dean, elles ne manquaient jamais de le faire se sentir bien plus mal.

Le pire étant la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il avait pensé que c'était un fait dût à son vaisseau, mais son cœur se serrait à des émotions qu'il ne pouvait identifier. C'était un mélange de quelque chose de doux, de triste et de quelque chose comme du désir.

Et il n'était même pas près d'en finir, il pouvait le dire. Il lui semblait que ses prières étaient de plus en plus longues à mesure que les jours passaient.

_**Tu sais… Je pensais à lorsque nous sortirons. **_

_**Penses-tu que Sammy sait où nous sommes ? Il nous cherche, je le sais. Mais tout ce qu'il a vu était un flash de lumière et l'explosion de Dick. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'il ne sait même pas que nous sommes au Purgatoire ?**_ Il entendit Dean faire une pause, réfléchissant sur ses rêveries_**. **_

_**Sammy me manque. Tu me manques déjà assez, mais au moins, toi, je sais que tu es ici avec moi, quelque part…**_

_**Merde, je sonne comme si j'étais dans un putain de film de filles ! **_

_**Euh, mais pour Sammy… Je suis inquiet pour lui. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vendu son âme pour me ramener. Mais tu connais les Winchesters.**_

_Pause. _

_**Au fond, tu es l'un des nôtres.**_

"_**Dean…" **_Souffla Castiel, sa voix cassée se brisa. Il regarda son poignet, voyant la bande éffacée qu'il avait mis quand il était à l'hôpital psychiatrique :

.

DDB : 20 Août 1974 - SEXE : Masculin - SALLE 6 - NOM : WINCHESTER, Castiel

.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il arrivait à le faire, mais il souriait, et les muscles de ses joues lui faisait mal de le faire. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment les humains le faisaient. Pourquoi pleuraient-ils quand ils étaient heureux ? Dean l'avait appelé comme « sa famille », et il continuait. Castiel était encore de la famille.

C'était une raison suffisante pour lui de continuer à le protéger en chassant les Léviathans. Et si ça signifiait lui briser le cœur en l'ignorant, en l'empêchant de le trouver, alors ainsi soit-il.

.

.

**Day 58**

.

Castiel détestait toujours les combats, mais il s'en accommodait.

Il s'attaquait à la grotesque figure d'un Léviathan, le clouant au sol avec ses jambes tandis qu'il le frappait d'un coup de poing dans son estomac. Ils étaient plus sensibles dans cette zone.

Son arme gisant à quelques mètres de lui, s'étant échappée de ses mains lors de l'attaque surprise.

Il grogna au Léviathan, sa lèvre supérieure incurver d'une manière redoutable, tandis que le Léviathan se recroquevilla et gémit, ne s'attendant évidemment pas à e que son adversaire soit si fort.

La plupart oubliaient que les Anges avaient été conçus comme des soldats, et Castiel s'estimait plutôt bon au combat. Il était devenu négligé dans le Purgatoire, se sentant d'avantage comme un vulgaire chien luttant dans la boue plutôt que comme un Divin Guerrier de Dieu. Mais bon il n'avait rien ressentit venant de Dieu depuis un moment.

Mais il avait fini par se faire à l'idée.

Le Léviathan perdit de son attention -que brièvement- mais suffisamment pour que Castiel puisse lui briser le cou.

Il attrapa son épée -une pièce de fortune comparé à son épée d'Ange- et décapita la créature, tandis que du sang noir fut projeté sur son visage. Il cracha, et, prenant la tête, l'enterra rapidement. Il n'était pas sûr que ça marche, mais se disait qu'en faisant ça, les deux parties aurait moins de chance de se reconnecter, considérant que les Léviathans étaient sacrément dur à bien tuer. Et retournant vers le reste du corps, il procéda à l'horrible découpage des membres, les plaçant loin du torse également.

Si ça, ce n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher le corps de se reformer, alors il ne savait pas ce qui le serait.

Il cracha sur le sol, essuyant le sang de son visage avec le pan usé de son trenchcoat. Le bas de sa main frotta contre sa joue et les poils de sa barbe le piquèrent. Dean lui aurait probablement balancé une vanne s'il avait vu la quantité de poil qui lui avait poussé sur le visage.

_**Cas, mon pote…**_

" _**Approprié "**_ Murmura Cas, faisant référence au timing de la prière de Dean. Il fronça les sourcils.

Généralement, Dean priait un peu plus tard, considérant qu'il devait être tôt dans l'après-midi au vu de la quantité de lumière. Il écouta néanmoins…

_**Très bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai…trouvé notre issue de secours. **_

_**Il dit qu'il y a un portail pour sortir d'ici. Il dit que c'est juste pour les humains, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de t'y faire passer aussi. **_

_**Je ne lui fais pas confiance… mais… à situations désespérées - mesures désespérées, non ? **_

_**C'est un…**_

_**Hey, va te faire foutre ! Je ne fais rien, ok ?!**_

Castiel fronça les sourcils, réalisant que Dean venait d'être pris en train de prier par celui qu'il avait mentionné plus tôt. Il attendit patiemment, supposant qu'il devait être en train de s'éloigner pour plus d'intimité, ce qu'il comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amusé par le rapide déni de Dean sur le fait qu'il priait.

_**Désolé… euh…merde, où est-ce que j'en étais ? **_

_**Ah, ouais, il va m'aider à te trouver, et alors toi et moi ensemble on va sortir d'ici. **_Il entendit Dean soupirer, indiquant l'épuisement de Dean.

_**Tu sais, assez bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'être encore un gosse , te cherchant mais pas comme un chasseur. Un peu comme cette fois où Sammy s'était enfuit –il avait ses raisons même si je ne les appréciais pas- mais j'étais terrifié. Papa et moi, nous avions retournés toute la putain de ville. J'essayais juste de me convaincre que Sammy allait bien pendant que mon père restait calme, méthodique et tout. Moi ? Psss ! Sammy va bien même s'il est probablement mort. Ce genre de chose. Et aujourd'hui me voilà, me convaincant que tu vas bien alors que tu ne retournes pas mes prières probablement parce que tu es mort. Et j'espère vraiment que tu n'écoutes pas, par ce que j'ai surement dit beaucoup de choses que je vais regretter lorsqu'on se reverra. En fait, quand nous serons de retour avec Sammy…ne mentionne rien de mes conneries...**_

Castiel rigola presque, mais encore une fois, la culpabilité refit surface. Il réalisait que Dean se consolait en priant parce qu'il assumait le fait qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait librement sans que personne ne le sache. Il était sûr que Dean pensait que Castiel ne pouvait l'entendre.

Biensûr qu'il pensait cela, parce qu'habituellement Castiel aurait répondu à ses prières.

_**Désolé, euh, je n'ai pas pris la tangente. Je réfléchissais juste. **_

_**Néanmoins, je suis quasi sûr que Benny va être grognon. Probablement que je n'aurais pas dû l'abandonner. **_

_**Heureusement, je te retrouve bientôt. **_

_**Je sais que je le ferais.**_

Donc, Benny était son nom. Castiel espérait que Dean avait fait la bonne alliance en choisissant de croire une créature du Purgatoire.

Castiel avait remarqué que les prières de Dean avaient évolué. Il voulait en quelque sorte inclure quelque chose de quand il était enfant dans ses prières.

Castiel avait apprécié l'histoire du collier, la vraie amulette qu'il avait utilisée pour chercher Dieu. Dean avait dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir jeté l'amulette dans la poubelle, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sam l'avait récupéré et l'avait gardé.

Castiel avait toujours été conscient de ça mais il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Le collier lui serait restitué en temps voulu. Et peut-être, vu la direction de ses prières, Dean verrait son collier lui être retourné très vite, s'il s'échappait du Purgatoire.

Il se demandait si les prières de Dean changeraient encore, sachant que maintenant il avait quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait. Dean avait prié librement jusque-là, mais ce nouvel arrivant allait-il le forcer à devenir plus timide dans ses propos ?

Castiel aimait l'écouter, principalement parce que ça venait toujours du cœur. Ça avait été tellement rempli de vérités que Castiel avait rarement vues dans son langage et ses réactions.

Dean avait grandi pour mentir et il se mentait souvent à lui-même pour se cacher de ses propres sentiments.

Alors, entendre les sentiments de Dean, ses émotions, venant de Dean même, et savoir que ça venait du cœur… Ce fut autant un soulagement que désespérant, considérant que certaines des choses qu'il avait mentionné étaient clairement déprimantes : _Pour être franc… quelques fois -la plupart du temps même- je me déteste... _

Castiel s'en rappelait très clairement. Dean était revenu de loin après leur première rencontre, mais Dean n'était certainement pas un modèle de confiance.

Au moins il pouvait prier. Au moins il avait la foi…

.

.

**Day 86**

.

Dean continuait à prier. Castiel pensait que les prières auraient cessées, sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un avec lui, mais non. Les prières continuaient. Et les choses qu'il avait entendu…

Castiel avait crié à de nombreuses reprises. Le désespoir, la douleur, le désir quelques fois ça devenait trop à supporter pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner auprès de Dean. Mais il devait se faire violence et se rappeler que ce serait lui nuire s'il osait revenir vers lui. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de s'échapper pour lui, mais Dean avait une chance, lui.

Mais s'il revenait vers lui, alors les chances de survivre de Dean seraient diminuées. Et, biensûr, il finirait par le détester, parce que Dean saurait que Castiel l'avait volontairement ignoré.

Alors il restait éloigné. Cherchant encore et toujours après les Léviathans. Essayant toujours de garder un pas d'avance sur eux. Divisant leurs chemins les forçant à rester loin de Dean. Le protégeant.

_**Hey Cas…**_

_**« Hello Dean » **_Répondit-il dans le vide, misérablement, serrant se genoux contre sa poitrine dans une position accroupie.

_**Tu me manques…**_

_**« À moi aussi »**_

_**Et, je pense que j'aurais dû le savoir avant… Je pense que je le savais depuis longtemps. Je dois juste le dire…et merde si ça sonne gay, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, mais…je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant.**_

_**C'est assez clair, considérant le fait que j'ai un ticket de sortie et que pourtant j'ai encore envie de te trouver avant. Et je sais que tu veux être trouvé, mais…**_

Castiel écoutait attentivement, attendant la fin un autre bout de son cœur que Dean s'apprêtait à lui donner.

_**Je t'aime…**_

Castiel se figea. Tout se figea. Avait-il entendu correctement ? Biensûr qu'il avait entendu correctement. Dean les lui avait dits, fort et clair…ces 3 mots…

Il pensait que, quand le moment serait venu, il serait rempli de joie…mais c'était tout le contraire.

Il gémit et cacha son visage dans ses genoux, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Son visage était couvert de larmes.

S'il pensait avoir aspiré à retourner auprès de Dean avant, c'était rien comparé à maintenant. Son manque c'était transformé en un besoin et il se sentait tellement humain, pleurant ses émotions tout en tentant d'enfouir la douleur d'ignorer l'homme qui l'aimait. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si égoïste en ne revenant pas comme ça ?

Il n'entendit pas le reste de sa prière. Dean n'en avait pas dit beaucoup plus en même temps… Quelque chose à propos de nourriture de merde et de nombreux tués, le tout finit dans un au revoir étrange…

Castiel n'était pas sûre de la bonne santé mentale de Dean, considérant le fait qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité dans ses prières. Mais il savait que Dean pensait chaque mot.

Et à travers ses sanglots, il sourit…

_**« Je t'aime aussi Dean. »**_

**.**

**.**

**Day 159**

.

Dean priait chaque nuit. Castiel ne manquait jamais d'écouter. Il parlait de sa vie entière, parlait de son premier béguin, de son premier baiser et de sa première expérience. Il parlait de comment son père l'avait laissé seul pour plusieurs semaines une fois pour partir à la recherche de Sam, et de comment Sam n'avait jamais failli dans le fait d'être un des plus pénibles enfants à surveiller.

Il lui parla de sa peur de voler, et des avions en particulier. Puis il avait mentionné ses passions, la fois où John lui avait donné l'Impala, la fois où un professeur l'avait surpris avec une fille dans les toilettes. Dean déclara avoir ressenti un mélange de fierté et de honte quand une figure d'autorité vous attrapait pour vous emmener voir le Chef d'établissement.

Puis il avait voulu parler de comment il se sentait. Jamais il ne revint sur le topic de l'amour. Mais il parla de Sam, d'à quel point sa famille morte lui manquait -Bobby, Ellen, Jo…- et, ce que Castiel avait toujours aimé écouter, comment Dean rêvait d'un monde meilleur, où les monstres ne seraient rien de plus que des contes de fées. Castiel eu le plaisir d'entendre qu'il l'incluait dans cette réalité alternative, et toujours dans son entourage proche. Une fois, Dean avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble, comme colocataires. Il avait aimé ça.

Les prières de Dean servaient plus comme échappatoire à la réalité qu'au confort. Castiel s'abandonnait dans chaque prière, sachant qu'ici quelque part, il était aimé. Quelquefois, il lui semblait être la créature la plus détesté de la forêt entière, et il ne serait pas surpris qu'il en soit ainsi aussi s'il retournait au Paradis ou sur Terre.

Dean ne parlait plus de ce qu'il se passait au Purgatoire. Il n'était pas complètement sûr qu Dean ait été à la hauteur, excepté pour le fait qu'il le recherchait toujours. Mais il s'était assuré que ça lui soit impossible.

Mais une fois encore, il avait sous-estimé le Winchester.

Il se nettoyait le visage, s'éclaboussant d'eau glacée, se rafraîchissant, quand il entendit le craquement d'une brindille, et des pas lourds.

" _**Cas…"**_

Aucune autre voix ne pouvait prononcer cette syllabe de cette façon… Il savait exactement qui c'était. Et en ça, sa poitrine le fit souffrir. _Non…_

Castiel se redressa de sa précédente position. _**" Dean "**_

_**« Cas ! »**_ Il n'avait pas vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Dean depuis si longtemps...

Dean émit un petit rire, avant de l'enlacer fermement sans même hésiter. Il sentit ses bras 'enrouler autour de lui, et il avait qu'il était supposé lui retourné le geste, mais il serra les poings, essayant de bloquer l'odeur familière de cuir qui l'envahit.

Il pensait qu'il ne le trouverait jamais. Il était resté éloigne pour le protéger, et Dean était là, vivant et respirant, riant et le tenant parce que c'était ce pourquoi il s'était battu. Que ça faisait mal. Castiel ferma ses yeux, momentanément, souhaitant ne l'avoir jamais revu. Comment était-il supposer le quitter à nouveau ?

_**« Bon sang que c'est bon de te revoir ! Sympa la barbe… »**_ Plaisanta-t-il, touchant sa joue du bout du doigt avant de s'éloigner.

Le même bon vieux Dean. _**« Merci »**_Il regarda des deux côtés nerveusement, remarquant à quel point le sourire de Dean n'avait pas faiblit.

Mais il disparut lorsque Castiel avoua qu'il avait fuis loin de Dean et se transforma en colère quand il avoua qu'il avait entendu toutes ses prières. Il vit la colère de Dean, et en quelque sorte, la trahison. Il avait prié parce qu'il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Castiel devait lui faire comprendre, lui expliquer qu'il avait ses raisons.

_**«…Et j'ai essayé de garder une longueur d'avance sur eux pour... pour les garder loin de toi. »**_

Dean cligna des yeux et son visage s'adoucit. Il avait compris. Et Castiel su qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter Dean à nouveau. Il avait pu courir la première fois, mais une seconde fois, avec la vérité flottant dans l'air ?

Et ce ne fut que confirmé quand Castiel vu chacune des prières de Dean être résumées en une phrase :

_**« Cas, mon pote, j'ai besoin de toi »**_

_**« Dean…»**_

_**« Et si les Léviathans veulent tester leurs chances sur nous, laissons-les faire. On a explosé ces saloperies une fois, on peut le faire encore ! »**_

_**« C'est trop dangereux »**_

_**« Laisse-moi résumer ça pour toi : Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi ! »**_

Dean avait pensé chaque mot dans ses prières. Castiel pouvait voir ça clairement avec le regard de dévotion et d'amour dans ses yeux, avec ce sourire qu'il était incapable de contrôler et avec sa parfaite incapacité à le laisser bloqué dans le purgatoire.

_**« T'as compris ?! »**_

_**« J'ai compris. »**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? L'auteur sera ravie de savoir si vous avez aimé... ;)**_

_**A bientôt ! :D**_


End file.
